


Kenma loves it

by Haikyuu_pisskink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Kinky, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_pisskink/pseuds/Haikyuu_pisskink
Summary: Kenma loves it when kuroo indulges him in a particular kink of his.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 54





	Kenma loves it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. 
> 
> This is...new. I've always loved this kink, and I also love haikyuu! So why not put them together haha
> 
> All characters are their time skip versions. 
> 
> I'm open for requests of similar piss kink docs, but I will not sexualize minors. Please don't request high school versions of these characters unless their 18 or over. I'm also willing to do scat, or diapers, but I do have my limits and I'll tell you if I don't want to a particular request. I ask that you be over 18 to put in a request as I'm uncomfortable talking with minors or with minors on my page in general. Thank you!
> 
> -hpk

Ever since kenma knew, he loved holding in his pee. 

When he had graduated high school, he ended up on a sort of "sexual awakening." In witch he discovered his love for pee desperation. He found that his dick was more...perked then usual after holding it a bit more then he was used to. 

Of course, his boyfriend, kuroo, ended up finding out. Kenma was embarrassed at first, his face flustered as his partner had found him in their shared appartment with piss soaked sweatpants after having an accident after holding it for a bit too long. He remembers Kuroo's smirk after seeing kenma had messed all over himself had turned him on more then anything had before. 

After that, kuroo had indulged kenma with his kink many times. Kuroo seemed to like it the most when kenma pissed on him, or when kenma either pissed inside of him, or he pissed inside kenma. Often times, it was when kuroo decided that Kenma's bathroom privileges where revoked after he had done something he wasn't supposed to do, like when he stayed up too late playing video games and kuroo found out. 

Today was no different. 

Kenma was on the couch playing video games, his mind completely taken away from his urge to go and sucked into his game. His thighs squirmed, his body trembling slightly. He knew, deep down, that he wouldn't last long, Maybe ten minutes at the most. He knew that Kuroo would be home soon, and maybe...

Five minutes past, and Kenma couldn't hold it anymore. He waited until he was finished with his current enemy before he put his controller down and dashed to the bathroom. 

He managed to make it all the way to the hallway. 

His thighs pressed together, his knees falling out from under him, his hand pressed between his legs. His bladder let out a short stream, a loud squeek came from his mouth as he froze. His lips pursed as he scrambled to regain control, the stream tapering off after only a brief two seconds. 

Kenma looked down to see what damage had been done. His grey sweatpants where soaked at the crotch, his hands wet with urine. 

He nearly came on the spot. 

Then, suddenly, the sound of a door opening. 

"Kenma?"

Shit

"Kenma where...oh" kuroo stopped in the hallway as he saw the scene in front of him, Kenma's wet pants, his flushed face and heavy breathing as he desperately tried to salvage this mess the best he could. 

"Are you...having an accident?" Kuroo asked, and Kenma would of laughed if it didn't mean that he would pee his pants where he stood. 

"I-i couldn't...hold it...anymore...." Kenma's voice was labored and exasperated. Kuroo knew that he was likely as hard as a rock. 

Kuroo walked over, his hands on his hips, his ever present smirk showing on his face. 

"Well then." Kuroo turned kenma around, now facing towards the end of the hallway. His arms wrapped around Kenma's middle, his chin resting on his boyfriends shoulder. On of his arms stayed wrapped around kenma, adding pressure to his bladder. The other moved Kenma's hands out from his crotch, his own hand taking his place. 

"Looks like you allready made quite the mess." Kuroo said, his voice was deep and layered. It sent a chill up Kenma's spine. 

"Since you've been so bad. How about you go ahead and piss all over my hand. I bet you'd love that wouldn't you." Kuroo's hand rubbed up and down on the tip of kenma dick through his pants. Kenma was allready three seconds away from coming in his pants. 

"Kuroooo" kenma whined, his face and ears had turned a deep shade of red. 

"Do what I say kitten. You had an accident, and this is your punishment. Go ahead. Piss yourself."

Kenma gasped as he peed. 

It was strong, right off the bat. He moaned and gasped as hor pee pored from the top of his cock and cascaded down to the carpeted hallway. He could hear it, smell it. Every sensation was on top alert. It felt so GOOD. He had held it in for so long, even through his stream earlier today, and the pleasure that relieving himself brought brought him over the edge. 

As soon as the torrent trickled to a stop, he came. It washed over him in a torrent, and he would of fallen to the ground if kuroo we wasn't there to keep him up. 

"Did you...just cum in your pants?" Kuroo asked. It had only happened a handful of times, so kuroo was quite surprised. 

"Y-yeah." Kenma responded. He was exhausted after such a scene had played out. 

"That...was amazingly hot" kuroo said, pressing a small kiss to Kenma's forehead. "We should do that more often" 

Kenma snorted a laugh. "Only if you're willing to do all the clean up" the rather large puddle on the ground gave quite the reminder that his was a really messy kink to indulge in. 

Kuroo laughed in response. 

"Of course kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed, feel free to put a fic request in the comments below! 
> 
> -hpk


End file.
